Assassin (Fate/Crossover - Scorpion)
, Human, Revenant |gender = Male |place of origin = Japan (Earthrealm) |affiliation = Shirai Ryu Kaui Liang Raiden |previous affiliation = Quan Chi |likes = His family, Honor |dislikes = Manipulative Sorcerers |talents = Kombat, Assassination, Kooking |image color = Yellow |servant classes = |armaments = Kunai, Hellfire, Swords, Axes |spirit = Scorpion |master = ??? |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |strength = B |endurance = B |agility = A |mana = A |luck = D |n.phantasm = B |class skills = A- B |personal skills = Hellfire A+ A |noble phantasms = Scorpion Spear }} Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is a Servant whose true allegiance is a mystery. Profile Identity Assassin's true identity is Hanzo Hasashi, better known by his alias Scorpion. Born to an assassin of the Shirai Ryu clan, his father forbade him from joining the clan. Desperate for a way to support his beloved wife and son, he disobeyed his father's wishes and became an assassin. He would become one of the Shirai Ryu's finest warriors, until he and his entire clan were slaughtered by their longtime rival, the Lin Kuei. His soul was then sent to the Netherrealm. It was there, that he was deceived into serving under the dark sorcerer Quan Chi, who resurrected him as a revenant with promises of vengeance against Sub-Zero/Bi-Han, who he was tricked by Quan Chi into believing killed his family. Scorpion ultimately got his second chance and slayed Sub-Zero in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. He would later be challenged by Bi-Han's younger brother and successor to the Sub-Zero mantle Kuai Liang in the Coliseum of the Tournament's host, The Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn and lost. He escapes and confronts Earthrealm's guardian deity Raiden for his inability to revive his clan. In the 25 year prophecy, Scorpion joined the invasion of Earthrealm led by Quan Chi's partner, the fallen Elder God and Lord of the Netherrealm Shinnok. In the ensuing battle, Shinnok was sealed in his own amulet and Hanzo was restored to life by Raiden, freeing him from Quan Chi's control. With the help of the blind psychic swordsman Kenshi Takahashi, Hanzo comes to terms with the guilt of serving under Quan Chi and reformed the Shrai Ryu. He then learned through Sub-Zero that Quan Chi had impersonated Bi-Han and killed his family, using Hanzo's misplaced anger to manipulate him. With that, he and Kuai Liang agreed to put an end to their clans' old rivalries and aid in the defense of Earthrealm against Shinnok's forces. Hanzo found that Quan Chi was captured by the Special Forces led by Sonya Blade and demands to confront him. After fighting his way past them to reach Quan Chi, he fights the sorcerer and beheads him, finally avenging his family, but not before Quan Chi frees Shinnok. After Shinnok's defeat, he joined the battle against Shinnok's mother, the Titaness Keeper of Time Kronika, who recruited his past self with promises of restoring the old Shirai Ryu. Personality As a spirit motivated by vengeance, Assassin is wrathful, taking his rage on the elder Sub-Zero who Quan Chi tricked him into believing to be the one who killed his family and clan, despite Sub-Zero's protests. Despite this, he is not truly evil and in fact is quite honorable and even has a caring side. He was a loving family man in life and spared the second Sub-Zero upon realizing he was not the same as his brother. He even took orphans displaced by the war between Earthream and the Netherrealm under his wing, along with Kenshi's own son and helped repair their relationship, and agreed to make peace with the Lin Kuei upon learning the truth of his clan's extinction. Relationships The Predator "I remember you..." [[Archer (Fate/Crossover - Mikoto Misaka)|'Mikoto Misaka']]' '/ Erza Scarlet ' "''You are indeed talented, but stubborn. Much like Sonya Blade." 'Deadpool '/ '''Lupin III "Your ego rivals Johnny Cage." Role Operating under an unidentified master, Assassin seeks the grail to restore his family. He is rather distrustful of most magi, especially his own master, given his past experiences with serving under Quan Chi. Because of this, he only serves his master to further his own goal, biding his time to free himself. Abilities Assassin possesses power over hellfire, a demonic variant of fire from his world's equivalent of Hell called the Netherrealm. With it, he can teleport and conjure it for a variety of attacks such as a damaging aura, explosive fireballs, summoning it underneath opponents and fire breath, which he most notably uses as a finishing move in which he spews it from his skull after unmasking himself, reducing opponents to charred bones. His hellfire is fueled by his emotional state, primarily that of anger and sorrow. As a Revenant whose existence is sustained through otherworldly dark magic and desire for vengeance, he is extraordinarily difficult to put down, even capable of self-resurrection. This means nothing short of complete destruction of his spiritual core can permanently kill him. In addition to his super natural powers, Assassin is highly proficient in armed and unarmed kombat. He is a master of Ninjutsu, Hapkido and Pi Gau and has wielded axes, knives and various different swords throughout the tournaments. Noble Phantasm Scorpion Spear: "GET OVER HERE!" Assassin's signature Spear, a kunai attached to a rope or chain, representing his Scorpion "stinger". He can empower it with his hellfire, at the cost of some prana. He uses it to impale his target and drag them closer towards him. References https://mortalkombat.fandom.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Wiki Category:Servants Category:Assassin-class Servants